Amongst Legends
by Shodai-Uzukage
Summary: His name is Uzumaki Naruto, but truth be told, she is Senpuu Uzu, a girl desperately disguised as a girl. Rated M for violence and swearing. KakaFem!Naru.


Summary: His name was Uzumaki Naruto, but truth be told, she is Senpuu Uzu, a girl desperately disguised as a boy.

Disclaimer: Dont. Own. Naruto. Damn.

"Idiot." [Human Talking]  
'_Baka_.' [Human Thought]  
"**Child**." [Demon Talking][Inner Sakura]  
'_**Kitling**_.' [Demon Thought]  
_Italicized_. [Flashbacks][Straining Of A Word][Hand-signs]

**A **m _o _n g s **t **L _e _g e n **d **s  
A Naruto Fan-Fiction Story  
Written By  
Shodai Uzukage

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Chapter 1  
**U** n _u_ s u a **l** C _i_ r c u **m** s _t_ a n c **e** s

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"…You want me to _what_?" She spoke, her voice dangerously low. '…_Hell no_.'

She had expect a mission worth her while when the old man had asked for her personally. What she had not expected was to be put on a babysittin--er, bodyguard assignment. Bodyguard of a genin, no less. She was ANBU, so again, why had she been stuck with watching a vengeful duck-butt? It didn't matter even if it was labeled S-class. Any assignment dealing with Uchiha's was a immediate 'no' for her. There were some 'honorable' council members who were going to be a part of some nasty pranks later for sure.

"You heard me." A wrinkley had raised a hand to stop any attempts of interruption. "You either take this job and I offer other assignments I believe only you can do, or I assign you D-rank missions for the next six months."

He didn't want do force her hand, but if he didn't do this, she would have shoved the assignment down the toilet right off the bat. He knew her hate for the Uchihas. It was known to everybody that she did. Then again, usually being on the end of a few too many Katon Jutsus could make you hate them too. If the damnable council, sticks shoved _way_ up their asses, didn't push the vote for it, then he would have done nothing and let her do her thing like she always did.

"Ugh." She groaned, fingerless, leather gloved hand rubbed her temples. "When do I _enter_ the Academy?"

Why the hell was she being entered into the academy again? And to top it off, she had to _achieve _dead-last, so that she would be placed on the brooding emo's team? When and how was it his team to begin with? Damn council members and their freaking so-called power. She wondered if the Sandaime would soon get off his old wrinkle ass and put his foot down. It was high-time he did something and put them in their place and to show them that he _was _their Hokage and they were _his _Advisers.

"Tomorrow." He sighed, tiredly like the old man he was. "Everything's in order. All you have to do is make sure they don't know you're a girl or an ANBU."

She sighed in defeat. Seeing her grandfather looking like that made her heart tear up. She couldn't and wouldn't disappoint him. She smiled at him. "Sure thing Ji-chan, sure thing."

"Thank you." He smiled, gratefully at her answer. "Then that will be all. Uzumaki Naruto will be back and Senpuu Uzu shall be sealed up for safety. You are dissmissed if you don't have questions."

Holding a vanilla folder in her hand, she bowed. "See you Ji-chan!" She left via flash step, a variation of the body flicker, only _way_ faster.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_He backed up, his small fragile body molding with the wall. His wide blue eyes darted frantically around trying to locate an escape route, but to his utter horror, he could not find one. Tears rimmed his blue eyes as they landed on the crowd in front of him. He had no way to escape and he knew it. As he watched them come closer, he couldn't help but wonder if anyone would come to his rescue._

_He flinched, but did not scream out in agony as a metal pole connected with his head. He gasped one last time as he felt something sharp pierced his side. He hazy gaze swept across the mob, locking their faces in his mind before passing out from the loss of blood and trauma to the head. He did not care. As long as he could not feel the pain it was all fine to him._

_Blue eyes blinked. Then blinked again. He was inside a sewer, a thin layer of water on the ground. He couldn't remember a place such as this. Sure, he'd lived in the sewers of Konoha before, but it was different. He slowly paced down the dreary hallway, noticing many doors on his way forward. Many of the doors showed a number, from zero to four. Coming to a halt in a large, over-sized room, he noticed a very large gate in front of him, a paper with the word 'seal' on it plastered on the gate itself. Walking closer, he heard what seemed to be a light snore. _

"…_Hello?" His small timid voice called out, it echoed throughout the place. "Anyone there?"_

_Slitted red eyes blinked in drowsiness. Who was it that had come and disturbed her sleep? Rubbing at her eye with a humongous paw, she stared at a mop of blond hair. The little boy reminded him of a certain blond, only chibified. "…__**So, you are my jailer?**__" Her voiced boomed throughout the place._

_The boy stumbled back and fell on his behind, his eyes wide in fear. "Please don't hurt me!" His voice was pleading, trembling with fear._

_A frown made its way to her feral visage. Who would not be scared of a gigantic fur-ball? But that wasn't what made her frown. It seemed the kit was used to cowering, not just from her but from other people as well. She could only imagine what the villagers do to her for being her jailer. Demons, however they were, would never hurt any kit, no matter the circumstances. Sighing, she shifted. Lo and behold, a female persona, more vibrant then the sun itself. She wore a white kimono with a red obi tied around her waist. She stood barefooted and smiled a little, canines protruding. "__**I will not hurt you little one.**__" She said aloud, smoothingly to assure the little blond._

_Blue eyes widened in awe. The lady in front of him was really beautiful. That was the only word he thought that could describe her. "W-who are you?" He stuttered out a question from his position._

"_**My, my**__." She smiled. Of course they wouldn't tell him the truth. "__**What do you know of the defeat of the Kyuubi No Youko?**__" _

_He blinked before speaking out unsure of what to say. "Er, the Yondaime killed it, I think." He frowned, his toddler mind working on overtime._

_She laughed lightly. "__**Something like that, but that's only the half-truth.**__"_

"…_Half-truth? What do you mean?" He was confused._

"_**I am the Kyuubi No Youko.**__"_

"_But-"_

"_**Your Yondaime did not kill me child. No mere mortal can defeat one of the Bijus, especially the strongest. Your father did the next best thing and sealed me within you instead.**__"_

_He frowned. So, that was why the villagers hated him. The Kyuubi was not killed, but instead she was sealed in him and by his father, no less. Wait, back up. "M-my father!? The Yondaime is my father!?" _

_She nodded her head and cocked her head in confusion. "__**Yes. You did not know?**__" _

_He shook his head. "No. I didn't know either of my parents, actually." He looked down in sadness. "Why would my father seal you in me though? I really want to know."_

_She sighed. "__**If you were your father, would you have asked someone else to sacrifice their child if you were not able to do the same yourself? Your father was a righteous man. He would never do that to another if he wasn't willing to sacrifice himself.**__"_

_He could understand that, he really could, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "I guess you're right." He looked up and smiled a little, albeit sadly. "I just…Would have liked to have someone there for me, you know?"_

"_**I know.**__" She frowned down at him. It was sad to say, to have her jailed in him of all people, who had no one to help shelter from the hatred, wait… She sniffed the air. "__**You are female, are you not?**__"_

_He blinked, surprised, the earlier conversation forgotten. No one had known he was a girl. He nodded, albeit hesitantly. "Yes, but, how do you know? No one knows. Ji-chan says not to tell anyone that I'm a girl."_

_She nodded in understanding. A girl, a helpless girl at that, was no way in hell safe from the harshness of the outside life. Some humans were disgusting, she knew. "__**It is good that your Ji-chan cares for you to tell you such advice. I know because of my enhanced senses. I can smell the difference.**__"_

"…_Hm? So, girls smell different from boys?" The blond asked in awe. This was new, it never occurred that there was a difference._

_She nodded her head. "__**Yes, they do.**__" She smiled lightly, before blinking. She knew she forgot something. "__**Little one?**__" She got the blonds attention. "__**If I may ask, what is your name?**__"_

_Blue eyes lit up. No one had ever taken the time to know her. "The names Uzumaki Naruto as a boy, but my real name is Senpuu Uzu."_

_The red head nodded her head. She guessed the Sandaime didn't want people to know who her parents were. The Red Death and the Yellow Flash were known to have many enemies, nor that anyone knew who the Red Death was anyway. But, wasn't the name Senpuu a mix of both her parents names? "__**I see. It's is good that the Village leader did not get careless when it came to you. Your parents were two of the strongest humans to walk the face of the Ninja Nations.**__"_

"_Really!? They were!?" The blond jumped up in excitement and happiness. "Will you tell me about them!?"_

_Her red lips parted and she laghed. "__**Sure, child. Now, lets see…**__" And the two began on their journey to face the odds that came towards them. Kyuubi told what stories she heard and Uzu listen on intently learning about her parents. In the end, they both vowed to become strong and gain their Legacy. Their Legend. _

_All the while the two were sharing stories, an ANBU with silver hair, ridiculously strung up defying gravity itself, picked up the fragile blond and vanished._

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Reaching home was no hard feat. A few flash steps and there she was, in the Namikaze estate located in the forest atop the Hokage Monument.

Undoing her mask, she settled down in a red sofa, setting the mask on the glass coffee table in front of her. She glanced at the folder in disgust. She had never wanted to deal with another Uchiha as long as she was still breathing, but the cruel fates had not been so nice to her. She flipped opened the folder and started reading.

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" She asked no one in particular.

"Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Age: 11  
Birthday: July 23rd  
Rank: Academy Student  
Gender: Male  
Height:152c  
Weight:47.2  
Blood-Type: AB

Uchiha Sasuke is the last loyal Uchiha. He is known as the best in the Academy amongst his peers, maybe even making Rookie Of The Year.

He suffered from Tsukuyomi at the age of six from his traitor brother, Uchiha Itachi, making him unstable, always wanting to get stronger to kill his brother and avenge his fallen family members. (Council members are at his beck and call, not helping the situation.)

Objective: Infiltrate as an academy student under the name Uzumaki Naruto and become his shadow; his bodyguard until he reaches the rank of Chunnin, therefore, you must achieve dead-last to be paired on his team. You are to make sure nothing happens to him, whether from an outside force or himself. You are not to expose that you are ANBU, more so than you are female."

She sighed tiredly, finally finished reading. "It's going to be so much fun!" She said rather sarcastically. Tomorrow would be her first day of hell, she just knew it. Taking the file with her, she went upstairs and went to sleep.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Umino Iruka walked into his class beaming. He was in a great mood. His students were some of the best student to ever come to the academy, most of them being clan heirs. "Settle down please." As usual, his class ignored his presence and continued chattering away. He is mood was getting worse by the minute and it was only the beginning of the day. Sucking in a breath, he bellowed out. "BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!"

"Ack!" Some of the female squeaked from their position, drooling at the sight of a raven hair boy.

In less than ten seconds, each and every student were in their seats, their attention focused on him. "Thank you." He walked to his desk and placed his paperwork on it. Noticing a piece of yellow sticky on his desk, he picked it up and read. His eyes widened in surprise. "It seems we have a new student." He stated to the whole of the class. While this person wasn't new to him, he was new to the class.

"Who is it Iruka-sensei?" A girl with pink hair asked. She was asking the question that every girl wanted to ask.

"Well-"

_Knock. Knock. _He was interrupted mid-sentence.

"-Come in!"

The door slid open and a mop of blond hair poked in. "Iruka-sensei?" A smile tugged at the strangers lips.

Iruka grinned and waved for the new arrival to come in. He remembered this little misfit well. He was a good kid, although a troublemaker, mostly due to his pranking. The two shared fond memories together, that is until the blond disappeared. He had broke down and cried. He knew of the Kyuubi sealed inside the child, all the older generation of civilians and shinobis alike knew. He couldn't understand how anyone could see that little ball of sunshine a demon. In his opinion, they were narrow-minded. Then when he went to ask the Hokage what had happened to little Naruto, it broke his heart even more. Some fool had tried to assasinate him and he suffered trauma that a little six year old should never have suffered. At first, he had disapproved the Hokage's choice in putting Naruto in ANBU, but relented. They, at least, saw him as human and protected him. They would at least train him and give him the time of day where as others wouldn't.

The stranger stepped inside the room and close the door behind him before walking towards the center of the room. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

He faced the class and put on a wide grin while pumpin his fist in the air. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage!"

Iruka face-faulted from the introduction, while the class broke out in laughter, some even insulting his dream.

"Yeah right Dobe!"

"What Hokage wears orange!?"

"Ha! I'll make a better Hokage than you!"

Naruto grimaced. He was supposed to act the idiot. How _fun_. The Old Man was lucky she considered him one of her precious people. "Oi! Don't insult my dream! You don't see me insulting yours, do you!?"

Well, that had some truth in it. He would have insulted them, but not about their dreams. It was more about why they wanted to be shinobi. Iruka composed himself, taking himself out of his shock as he noticed the class had become quiet at Naruto's outburst. "Okay, sit down Naruto." He looked across the room for an empty seat. "You can sit next to Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto blinked. Wow. He was sitting next to his assignment and in the first day too. "Ugh, okay." He slowly walked towards the chair next to the raven and sat down. "Yo!"

Sasuke scoffed, not even looking at him. "Dobe!"

Naruto glared. He was already not liking his charge while the pink hair teen seemed to think it was cool seeing Sasuke so cold. "Teme." He muttered as Iruka began his lecture about molding chakra.

"You say something?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"...Nope!" He replied cheerily.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
